


Sam helps Lucifer with a little problem

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer tries to get Sam a gift. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam helps Lucifer with a little problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A gift for devil-in-a-winchester on Tumblr.

Lucifer tried hard, very very hard, to fight back the noise bubbling in his throat. He was in pain, but he didn't want it to show, lest he was willing to upset Sam.

Unfortunately, after about twenty minutes of practically sulking on the ground, Lucifer was approached by Sam who looked at him wide-eye and rather grief-stricken. It was the look Lucifer had done everything to avoid, but today, it was too late.

Sam covered the distance and sat next to his angel, worry never leaving his face. Lucifer tried to turn away, pretend his mate wasn't there, but Sam held his hand and rubbed them in that gentle way that never failed to make Lucifer want to just curl up in his mate's warmth.

It took no more than a minute for Lucifer to surrender and do just that.

Sam couldn't help but smile, but then he caught sight of big fat tears running down Lucifer's cheeks and he realized he had to do something. He moved Lucifer off his shoulder and rubbed the tears away.

Lucifer's cheeks flushed red since he didn't realize tears had formed. He tried to look away again, but Sam didn't let him.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

Lucifer wanted to shake his head and walk away, but both knew he could not deny Sam anything for long.

After a few sniffs, Lucifer looked at Sam in the eyes and said, "There's something in my wings."

Sam went wide-eye again. He had seen Lucifer's wings before, all six of them, but often Lucifer hid them just to tease Sam. He was a little excited to see them again, but with Lucifer hurting like this it didn't feel much like a privilege right now.

Just like that, six beautiful, snow-white wings appeared out of thin air, materializing right before Sam's eyes.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with them, so Sam dug his hands into the soft feathers and searched around. Once Lucifer stopped purring it would mean he found it, and Lucifer did, and winced when Sam's fingers brushed something hard and sharp.

Sam carefully removed the object and found it was a branch. He looked at Lucifer quizzically.

He hadn't been building a nest, had he?

Lucifer blushed slightly, but answered anyway. "I got us a puppy."

Sam felt surprised.

"A puppy?"

Lucifer nodded. "He was a bad puppy though. As I was carrying him, he jumped out of my arms and ran into a row of bushes with thick branches. They hurt."

It would explain why Lucifer was crying all by himself in the middle of an empty park, two blocks away from their house.

Sam's heart melted when Lucifer began to cry again. The sheer effort to fulfill one of Sam's childhood dreams only served to make him love Lucifer more. He threw away the branch and pulled Lucifer into a tight hug. He kissed his forehead and whispered sweet nothings until Lucifer began to smile, and promptly snuggled into Sam like the happy angel he was supposed to be.

Sam was proud of his beloved Luce. 

 


End file.
